Dark Elf
The Dark Elves are a legendary race of Elves that make their debut in Issue 125: The Kingdom of the Dark Elves. History According to a legend Palladium heard during his time in the Elven Kingdom, the Dark Elves reside in "the Underworld" and come to the surface every night to kidnap his people to drag them back to the Underworld with them. Despite their beautiful appearances, Dark Elves are known for their great cruelty towards anyone other than themselves. The Dark Elves have also formed a monarchy sometime during their long history. They currently serve under their two rulers, King Whisper and Queen Morwen, faithfully and hold a great amount of respect for their magical strength and strong resolves according to Athris. Appearance Dark Elves look very similar to the Elves that reside in the Magic Dimension with their only defining differences being their lighter skin tone, darker hair and clothes. Comics #125: The Kingdom of the Dark Elves The Dark Elves make their debut right after the Winx learn of who the mysterious woman was that appeared in Palladium's simulation of his homeland and what happened to her. Though he is aware that the Dark Elves are purely fictitious creatures, Palladium cannot help but believe that Athris was kidnapped by them on the night of her disappearance. After telling the Winx of how the Dark Elves are known for taking his people back with them to the Underworld, he uses the simulation chamber to create an image of the Dark Elves to show the girls what they look like. When Stella comments on their beautiful appearances, Palladium warns her as well as the rest of the Winx of how Dark Elves are notorious for their cruel tendencies. Having learned all of this, the Winx eventually agree to Musa's proposal to go into the Legendarium World to rescue Palladium's long lost lover since they now possess the ability to do so with their Mythix Wands and powers. Joyous over their offer, Palladium hands them half of an amulet and tells them that Athris will be able to trust them upon seeing it in their possession. Bloom then takes the amulet as she and the girls enter the Dark Elves' Kingdom. The Dark Elves appear physically not long after the Winx enter the Legendarium World; trespassing onto their homeland in their search for Athris. They are able to quickly find and surround the Winx thanks to Stella loudly complaining over how dark and dreary their surroundings are after Tecna had advised for her to make a smaller ball of light. Immediately after being spotted, the Dark Elves do battle with the six fairies, showcasing their cruel nature in battle just as Palladium had warned them. Though they prove to be formidable combatants, the Winx are able to hold them off until a woman appears just above them before proclaiming that enough is enough and striking them down with a powerful blast of magic that traps them within a magical cage. This woman is none other than Queen Morwen who some of the Dark Elves notify of the Winx's mysterious appearance as others keep watch over the captured fairies. Surprised by their ability to enter their realm, Morwen advises her people not to underestimate the Winx as doing so requires an immense amount of magical strength. She then proclaims that it will be up to King Whisper to decide the Winx's fate, which prompts the Dark Elf King to make his appearance. All the surrounding Dark Elves bow before their king as he proclaims that all strangers who enter their realm pose a threat to them so, to keep his people safe, all threats must be eliminated on the spot. The Dark Elves pull their weapons back out after King Whisper makes his decision, however, they are interrupted when Aisha and Stella confess that they did not come with ill intentions and only came looking for an elven woman named Athris. Bloom shows the Dark Elves the half of the pendant as she explains that Athris should have the other half. Morwen quickly dismisses this, claiming that "their Athris" is not there, but she finds herself being drawn to the half of the amulet in Bloom's possession. As she focuses her gaze on it, Bloom is reminded of Athris through Morwen's features, however, her train of thought is halted when Whisper demands for his guards to execute the Winx and not waste any more time. This prompts Bloom to break herself and the Winx out of Morwen's cage with her Mythical Fire, which causes the Dark Elves to attack again, picking up the battle from where it had left off but, this time, with both their rulers on the battlefield. Whisper and most of the Dark Elves are temporarily blinded by Stella shining a beam of light over them, but this leaves Bloom open for Morwen to sneak up on her and snatch her half of the amulet away. She demands to know who gave Bloom that half of the amulet and, when Bloom reveals that it was given to her by an elf named Palladium, Morwen finds his name to be eerily familiar despite never knowing someone with such a name. Realizing that Morwen holds the missing half of Palladium's amulet, Stella suspects that she may have stolen it from Athris during a confrontation but, before she, Bloom and Musa can properly figure things out, Whisper rises from behind them and blasts them down with a spray of deep blue flames. With half of the Winx down, Whisper tries to snap Morwen out of her daze, only for Morwen to wander farther into her own thoughts as strange images begin flooding her mind after she joins the two amulet-halves together. He continues pressuring her until Bloom reaches out to Morwen to realize that she is truly Athris, and hearing Bloom's words helps her remember who she is, giving her the strength to strike down Whisper to protect the Winx. Bloom then attacks Whisper with her own Enveloping Flame to keep him from attacking Athris. Presumably, with their king defeated and their queen having been an imposter the whole time, the rest of the Dark Elves flee to their kingdom with their injured king as the Winx learn of what brought Athris to the Legendarium World. From Athris, the Winx learn that she came to the Legendarium World of her own accord as she became enticed with the idea of assuming Queen Morwen's role to obtain all the power and respect she had. However, upon entering the Dark Elves' Realm, Athris was quickly corrupted by its wickedness and was forced into the role she so desired to play. As she continued to remain within the Realm, she began to lose her identity and sense of self until she became fully convinced that she was and always had been Morwen. Unaware of all of this, the Dark Elves continued following hers and Whisper's leads faithfully. Magical Abilities The only two Dark Elves that seem to have magical powers are the two monarchs, King Whisper and Queen Morwen, and both possess the ability to use powerful dark magic. The rest of the Dark Elves are still skilled warriors, though, as they all skillfully wield weapons varying from broadswords to bows and arrows. Weaknesses Due to living in perpetual night, the Dark Elves cannot handle anything that shines brighter than their moon. A bright light can cause them to go blind and render them defenseless. Trivia *Dark Elves are Elves who appear in many fantasy fiction works. Gallery Flames of Bravery(I125).png EBVPMD(I125).png King Whisper Debut.png Screenshot 1918.png Sound Triad(I125).png Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Enemies Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Legendarium Characters Category:Elves (Winx Club) Category:Legendarium World Category:Recurring Characters Category:Groups